Question: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-3x-3y = -3}$ ${x+y = 4}$
Solution: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-3x-3y = -3}$ $-3x{+3x} - 3y = -3{+3x}$ $-3y = -3+3x$ $y = 1-x$ ${y = -x+1}$ ${x+y = 4}$ $x{-x} + y = 4{-x}$ $y = 4-x$ ${y = -x+4}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -x+1}$ ${y = -x+4}$ Both equations have the same slope with different y-intercepts. This means the equations are parallel. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Parallel lines never intersect, thus there are NO SOLUTIONS.